


Revision History

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好吧，”萨姆对巴基说，他轻快的声音带了一丝戏谑，“如果因特网上的那些信息真的这么困扰你，你可以自己去修改维基百科的词条啊。”<br/>“别给他出馊主意，”史蒂夫给他的派设了个时间，一边对萨姆说，“他可知道我不少糗事呢。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision History

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revision history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613807) by [viverella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella). 



> This is a translated work of viverella's Revision History  
> Here is the origin link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1613807  
> Thank her very much for the beautiful fic, and generosity to share with Chinese stucky fans 233
> 
> 这是viverella的同名翻译  
> 原文链接见上，感谢她写出一篇这么美的文，也感谢她愿意授权予我翻译给中国的饭 2333
> 
> 维基百科词条用斜体表示  
> 巴基的修改用黑体表示

和许多事情一样，这事也同样始于一个玩笑。那天是七月四号，衬着电视上小声播放的美国历史特别节目背景音，史蒂夫在做他闻名的苹果派，而萨姆则在后院烤着肉。在华盛顿的那场混乱终于尘埃落定，巴基不再像个受伤的动物一样一直要逃开他们，而是开始慢慢找回过去的记忆，娜塔莎给自己又弄了个新身份和新的过去，并再一次剪短了自己的头发后，他们一起在这里买了这栋新房子。

等所有的事都重新上了轨道，这就过去了差不多一年。这一年里，史蒂夫找到了巴基，或者说巴基找到了是史蒂夫（没有人清楚他们到底是谁找到了谁，真的，因为这一切就好像是上天注定的，就好像事情本来就应该是这个样子，就好像他们本来就应该在隆冬的鄂木斯克找到对方，在昏暗的仓库里盯着对方，旁边还躺着一具前九头蛇特工的尸体，就好像这一切本来就该这样——巴基先把抢扔在地上，身体也接着跪倒下去，低哑着声音，轻轻又悲伤地喃喃着“你没必要救我”，而史蒂夫以“我当然会救你”来回他。他和史蒂夫东奔西跑，萨姆也跟着他们，他们走了不知多久，直到某天巴基觉得他是时候该回家了。

又这么过了一年，巴基恢复了大部分，最起码够他用的记忆。萨姆很容易就喜欢上了巴基，虽然之前发生了那么些事，但在最初的几个月，他们并肩作战，开始慢慢了解对方，巴基一次也没有伤害过他，所以就这样了。一开始，娜塔莎比他要警惕那么一点（很多），因为巴基被作为人性武器使用了那么久，她完全有理由去怀疑他，而且娜塔莎对一切都不信任的本性本来就刻在她的骨子里。但过了这么几个月，巴基从来没有威胁过她，反而在外出作战的时候救过她几次。有一天，史蒂夫回家来发现娜塔莎在沙发上睡着觉，巴基正在厨房准备午餐，他伸手就可以拿到好几把刀。而厨房离沙发不过就几英尺。真的，从那时起一切都顺利得不可思议。  
好吧，今天是七月四号，是史蒂夫的生日，他已经告诉大家别太小题大做，他并不是很喜欢过生日。萨姆走进厨房去拿一罐啤酒，随口问他，“娜塔去哪了？”

“她去买喝的了，”史蒂夫回他，把苹果派上的最后一层皮压了上去。烤箱马上就预热好了。

萨姆嘴里哼哼着看向巴基，后者正一脸不高兴地站在沙发后面。他刚刚跑步回来，身上都是汗，穿着一件看上去有些大的旧T恤衫（和他的一半衣服一样，这件也是史蒂夫的），脸上的神情就好像他第一次发现电视机。萨姆扬起了眉毛。

“你怎么了，不高兴猫？”

“这不对，”巴基盯着电视，上面正放到每年必有的，向美国队长致敬的节目。屏幕上正在简单地介绍他，接下去赞美他注射了血清之后的成就。

“什么？”萨姆不知道他在说什么。

“我们那时是7岁，不是5岁，”随着巴基的声音走进前门的是抱着两个巨大购物袋的娜塔莎，那两个大袋子衬着她的身形都显得更加娇小了。

“你们谁来帮个忙？”

巴基想也没想就走上去搭了把手。

“我们第一次见面的时候，你正在被那些大孩子们痛揍，因为你想阻止他们欺负更小的孩子，”他对史蒂夫说，把一个购物袋放在了厨房的料理台上。

娜塔莎把另一个购物袋也放在了桌子上，理了理她的头发开口道，“你得知道，对一个半数人都喝不醉的家来说，这些酒精算多了！”  
史蒂夫对她耸了耸肩，“这事关社交，”他反驳道，就像他经常做的那样，“如果就只有你手里不拿酒，这会显得很奇怪。”

萨姆仍对着巴基皱眉头，“这只不过是那些新闻台在节假日的时候向观众播放的一些东拼西凑傻兮兮的东西，”他被巴基这种严肃的态度搞得很困惑，“你不能指望他们搞对所有的信息。”

巴基不高兴地抿起嘴巴，“他们说的是错的，”他不甘心地嘟囔着，又像终于把憋了很久的东西吐出来一样气汹汹地加了一句，“大家总是搞不对这些东西，尤其是在网上。”

萨姆大笑起来，“那可是因特网啊，”他说，“东西当然会出错。”

烤箱悦耳地发出“叮”的一声，史蒂夫继续把他的派拿去烘焙。娜塔莎好奇地看着他，继续往冰箱里塞啤酒。

“那是什么派？”。

“苹果派，”史蒂夫笑着说，“我妈妈的配方。我们那时候很穷，但她总是想方设法在节日的时候烤点什么。”

娜塔莎脸上的表情变成了那种每当她意识到史蒂夫对节日的迷恋时会出现的表情。史蒂夫让人很容易就忘了他到底经历了什么才到了今天，她想着，对他微笑了一下。

“好吧，”萨姆对巴基说，他轻快的声音带了一丝戏谑，“如果因特网上的那些信息真的这么困扰你，你可以自己去修改维基百科的词条啊。”

“别给他出馊主意，”史蒂夫给他的派设了个时间，一边对萨姆说，“他可知道我不少糗事呢。”

娜塔莎的眼睛亮了起来，一脸感兴趣地说萨姆的主意是她听过最棒的，萨姆听了大笑，史蒂夫无奈地冲着他俩摇头，而巴基则一声不吭，表情严肃，他们都应该知道这可不仅仅是个玩笑。

 

\---

7小时前由匿名用户最后编辑

_史蒂夫•罗杰斯（美国队长）_

_早年生活_

_史蒂文•格兰特•罗杰斯生于1918年7月4日，星期二，出生于纽约布鲁克林的一个爱尔兰移民家庭，父亲是约瑟夫•罗杰斯，母亲是萨拉•罗杰斯。罗杰斯的童年正值美国经济大萧条之时，他虽然从小就体弱多病，但童年时期却过得十分快乐。他的父亲在罗杰斯小的时候就在战争中阵亡了，母亲则在几年后，罗杰斯高中毕业之后，死于肺结核。 **他的母亲去世的时候，罗杰斯才刚在艺术学校上了一年的学。他母亲去世后不久，罗杰斯放弃了学业，** 开始工作，和他的童年好友巴基•巴恩斯搬到一起居住。 **罗杰斯在他七岁的时候认识了巴恩斯，当时罗杰斯正在保护一群更小的孩子免受欺侮。巴恩斯救起了他，避免了他被痛揍一顿的命运。这种模式也延续到了他们以后的关系中。两人从那时起成了彼此最好的朋友。**_

 

\---

史蒂夫像往常一样走进厨房去享受他的清晨咖啡（两颗奶，两颗糖），却看到娜塔莎冲他戏谑地笑着。

“我不知道你竟然是位艺术家。”她坐在厨房的料理台上光着脚晃荡着，大腿上放着一个iPad。

史蒂夫皱着眉头看着她，手上的咖啡还没送到嘴边。“我只是去上过艺术学校，而且只去了一年，”他慢吞吞地回她，就好像在担心娜塔莎的话是个什么陷阱。“你怎么…？”

下一秒，他的脸上闪过恍然大悟的表情，隔着料理台拿过娜塔莎的iPad。她笑了起来。史蒂夫盯着手里的屏幕，不出意料地看到了他自己的维基百科词条页面。就那么随便地瞄了一眼，史蒂夫就发现他的页面有了好几处修改。

“你从什么时候开始看维基百科了？”他还是对着手里的屏幕皱着眉头。

“从我有预感我们的铁手臂朋友会切实履行要纠正因特网上关于你的错误信息的诺言之后。”娜塔莎笑着说，重新倚回自己的位置，看起来对这个情况开心得不得了。

巴基就在这个时候走进了厨房，像往常一样活动着他的金属手臂和肩膀，检查着手臂上金属片随着他动作的咬合状况，就好像如果哪天他没这么做，他的手臂就会停止工作了一样。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡（黑咖啡），靠在料理台上痛快地喝了一口。正当他准备喝第二口的时候，他才发现娜塔莎和史蒂夫都在盯着他看。

“干嘛？”他的声音还带着点刚睡醒的沙哑。

“你真是个大英雄，巴基。”娜塔莎发出夸张的声音，笑得也有点太灿烂了，“在每个角落从恶霸们手里救下我们珍贵的小史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫没理娜塔莎，“你为什么要编辑我的维基百科页面？”他问巴基，后者对此表现得十分平静。

他耸了耸肩，“我昨天晚上连觉都没睡着，”这令史蒂夫皱起了眉头，他想起巴基经常在夜晚辗转反侧，偶尔嘴里还嘟囔着些俄语单词。“原来谁都可以编辑维基百科。它上面有一堆错误呢。”

“这也不意味着你得把我私人生活的每个细节都广而告之啊。”史蒂夫干巴巴地反驳道。

他其实并不生气，真的；他怎么会生气呢？这是巴基除了每日晨跑和打拳之外第一次对什么事表现出兴趣，萨姆一直鼓励他不要太过孤僻，要找点新的爱好来打发时间，说这样对他的恢复很有帮助，可以让他有点事情做，帮助他更好地融入日常生活，而且这也意味着巴基开始想起更多他的过去，史蒂夫不想打击他的积极性。不管怎么说，这又没有伤害到谁，史蒂夫想不出为什么要不高兴。而且，他想，最坏又能发生什么呢？

 

\---

11小时前由匿名用户最后编辑

_史蒂夫·罗杰斯（美国队长）_

_早年生活_

_**在他的青年时期，罗杰斯并不招女孩子们喜欢。当他的好朋友巴基·巴恩斯多次试着撮合他和其他女孩子时，罗杰斯总因为身材瘦小而无法吸引同龄的女孩。** 在二战期间，罗杰斯和佩吉·卡特探员发展出亲密的关系，卡特探员是英国人，负责罗杰斯所在的小队。两人在共事期间互生爱慕，但他们的感情因为罗杰斯驾着九头蛇的飞机迫降而葬生冰海无疾而终。罗杰斯自己领导的队伍咆哮突击队，队员包括了巴恩斯，蒂莫西·“达姆达姆”·杜根，盖博·琼斯，吉姆·森田，詹姆斯·蒙哥马利·法斯沃斯和雅克·德尼尔， **他们是罗杰斯在战争期间的亲密战友。** 罗杰斯也与霍华德·斯塔克交好，后者设计并制作了罗杰斯标志性的盾牌和制服。罗杰斯近期成为了通常被熟知为“复仇者”的超级英雄队伍一员。 **罗杰斯目前正与巴恩斯交往中。**_

_**罗杰斯被他爱尔兰裔的父母按天主教徒的教义抚养长大。他声称虽然他信仰上帝，并视自己为天主教徒，但他的宗教信仰更多体现在文化方面。罗杰斯被认定是双性恋，他同时也是非异性恋者权利的支持者，支持男女平等。**_

\---

“我应该恭喜你出柜了吗？”娜塔莎问他。

她和萨姆正在看电视，把双腿架在他的大腿上，有点过于甜蜜地对着史蒂夫笑，而萨姆在一边正非常努力憋着笑。

“又怎么了？”史蒂夫皱起眉头。

娜塔莎把她的iPad递给了他，史蒂夫犹豫了几秒钟就伸手接了过来。他读了一遍巴基最新编辑的部分，叹了口气。

“你们不是早就知道了吗，”他说，“而且，我也没有把我的性向当做是个秘密。这没什么大不了的。”

娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“但是目前为止，网上本来并没有确切的证据。有些人会把这当做是出柜。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“别搞笑了，娜塔。”

巴基晃悠了过来，从史蒂夫的肩膀上方看向iPad，“我是不是不应该写这个？”他问，显然十分忧虑，担心自己是不是过界了。

“不，没事的，”史蒂夫迅速回他，因为这确实没什么（这从来就不是什么大不了的事，就算是在他更年轻的时候，这对他都不算个什么事，但这本来应该是个很了不得的事），他不在乎，他反而更在意巴基关于他少年时期的叙述。“但是你没必要把我的那时候写得这么逊吧。”

巴基瞥了他一眼，不带一丝感情地说，“你那时候本来就这么逊，史蒂夫。”萨姆终于忍不住大笑起来，当然了，这就是他感兴趣的地方。

“当你还是个孩子的时候，你肯定宝贵得不得了。”他的声音因为先前的大笑变得十分轻快。

史蒂夫叹了口气，知道他们绝不会放过这个机会的。巴基只是在他旁边耸了耸肩。

“你们这群混蛋。”史蒂夫回他。

 

\---

4小时前由Brns17最后编辑

_史蒂夫·罗杰斯（美国队长）_

_二战时期_

_解救了盟军被俘士兵_

_1943年，罗杰斯袭击了约翰·施密特，一位执着于建立世界新秩序的德国科学家，同时也是德国实验科学部门海德拉的创始人，的一处要塞。在这次任务中，罗杰斯释放了一批被俘的盟军士兵，包括了后来成为罗杰斯咆哮突击队的几位战士。 **罗杰斯也完成了他闯入基地的主要任务：解救他的童年好友巴基·巴恩斯。当罗杰斯找到巴恩斯的时候，海德拉的科学家已经在后者身上做了很多实验，但罗杰斯还是成功地解救了巴恩斯。在两个人试图逃出海德拉基地的路上，他们碰到了施密特，后者揭下面具，露出他那张红色似骷髅一般的脸，这就是他“红骷髅”外号的由来。**_

_在施密特落荒而逃，任这个海德拉基地自生自灭后，罗杰斯和巴恩斯也想办法逃出了生天。罗杰斯最后和这些被释放的士兵，以及 **他们拿回来的海德拉武器** 一起回到了盟军驻地。 **他主动向彻斯特·菲利普上校为自己的擅自行动要求处罚，菲利普上校拒绝了他的请求，认为罗杰斯的行动解救了被俘士兵的生命，是正确的举动。**_

_**罗杰斯被指派了新的任务：带领一个小队深入并摧毁海德拉领地，释放更多被俘的盟军士兵。菲利普上校提出要为罗杰斯组建这个小队，但他选择了自己来决定成员人选。** 最后，他组建了由巴恩斯，蒂莫西·“达姆达姆”·杜根，盖博·琼斯，吉姆·森田，詹姆斯·蒙哥马利·法斯沃斯和雅克·德尼尔组成的小队，协助他去完成进攻海德拉领地的新任务。 **罗杰斯的任务危险性非常高，但他的战友们都非常勇敢无畏地，甚至可以说愚蠢地同意了加入这个新任务，他们组成了后来著名的咆哮突击队。** 霍华德·斯塔克被赋予了为罗杰斯提供新制服的任务，还包括了一个新的圆形盾牌，罗杰斯亲自从几个原型里挑选出了后来一直伴他左右的武器。盾牌由非常稀有而轻质的振金制成，可以通过轻松吸收震动来抵销大幅度的伤害。 **在罗杰斯选出他的盾牌后，它的效果几乎在卡特探员走进来之后马上得到了验证。探员正因为某些私人原因生着罗杰斯的气，她随手拿起一把手枪朝着正被罗杰斯拿在手上挡在身前的盾牌开了四枪。幸运的是，盾牌被证明防御指数非常高，罗杰斯毫发无损。这次的小插曲是罗杰斯和卡特之间唯一为人所知的分歧。**_

\---

史蒂夫和巴基刚买好了东西从外面回来，手里捧着满满一袋洗发水，纸巾，Swiffer拖把垫等日用品，萨姆这才从他的电脑前面抬起头看向他们。

“你还真有特殊的偏好，你自己知道吗？”萨姆问史蒂夫。

后者挑起一边眉毛，把手里的纸袋放在了厨房的料理台上，斜着眼睛瞥了一眼萨姆的电脑屏幕，快速浏览了巴基做出的新修改。他都不用去看巴基就知道他现在肯定正低着头隐藏自己的笑容，因为这个佩吉开枪射史蒂夫的故事是他最喜欢的故事之一，他一直很遗憾这故事既没有编进历史书里去，也不为大众所知悉。

“我说的偏好，”萨姆继续说，“是指你好像总喜欢让棕发美人对你开枪。”

“有许多人都对我开过枪，”史蒂夫摇着头去帮巴基放下购物袋，“我参加过战争，记得吗？”

萨姆翻了个白眼，“随你承不承认，我已经搞清楚了，老家伙。”

巴基发出响亮的笑声，但随即转过头去装着在戳食品柜里的意大利面，不去看史蒂夫瞪过来的眼神。

 

\---

8小时前由Brns17最后编辑

_咆哮突击队_

_历史_

_咆哮突击队是二战时期的一支精英小队，由史蒂夫·罗杰斯（美国队长）亲自选拔，用于协助他摧毁遍布欧洲的海德拉基地。小队成员来自罗杰斯救出的战俘士兵，包括了巴恩斯，蒂莫西·“达姆达姆”·杜根，盖博·琼斯，吉姆·森田，詹姆斯·蒙哥马利·法斯沃斯和雅克·德尼尔。咆哮突击队在各种任务中都完成得十分出色。_

_**小队成员在任务中变得逐渐熟悉亲密起来，最后幸存的成员们变成了终生的好友。在他们有限的空闲时间里，突击队的成员会选择一起消磨时间，他们因而常常陷进各式各样的麻烦中去。士兵们总离不开酒，德尼尔和琼斯会大声地用法语讲其他士兵的坏话，又或者在半夜偷偷溜进其他士兵的帐篷里剃掉他们的眉毛，往他们的头盔里放各种各样的东西。尽管只有那么几次因被抓个现形而被长官训责，咆哮突击队的成员很快在士兵中闯出了名声，让他们知道小队并不是好惹的。**_

_咆哮突击队非常著名的一次任务是突袭了行驶在阿尔卑斯山脉上的火车，并俘虏了车上的阿尼姆·佐拉。在这次任务中， **一个海德拉的士兵用海德拉的先进武器在车厢墙壁上炸开了一个大洞。巴恩斯在与海德拉士兵的打斗中被甩出了车厢，尽管罗杰斯试图去救他，巴恩斯还是跌下了火车，落下万丈悬崖，并被认定阵亡。** 巴恩斯掉下火车后， **罗杰斯决定为他的好友报仇** 。剩下的咆哮突击队成员和佩吉·卡特探员以及其他由上校彻斯特·菲利普带领的美国军队，袭击了约翰·施密特的最后一个基地。这是他们作为被罗杰斯领导的小队完成的最后一个任务。_

 

\---

“你知道的，所有的历史书都把你们描写得像是圣人，”娜塔莎说，她和史蒂夫正在清洗晚餐用过的盘子，把它们一个个放进洗碗机，“我常常会忘记咆哮突击队只不过是一群蠢到敢这么鲁莽闯进海德拉领地的大兵。”

史蒂夫笑了。“你还期望些什么呢？”他说，“他们的愚蠢是我选择他们的大半原因。”

娜塔莎吐出一口气，硬生生把笑声憋了回去。

“除了巴基，对吧？”过了一会，她突然这么说。娜塔莎看起来是那么娇小，平时又都很低调，有时候史蒂夫都忘了她的观察力有多么敏锐，忘了她是受过专门训练，可以轻而易举找出蛛丝马迹的间谍，“他是不同的。”

史蒂夫的笑容变得有些悲伤。“巴基一点也不喜欢。”他知道的，从他把巴基从那个海德拉基地救出来他就知道。巴基的眼睛里久久不散的惊恐，在他身上的伤口愈合后也没有消失。“他对战争从来就不乐观。他知道我们两个人都活下来的几率有多小。尽管如此，他却从来没有办法丢下我一个人战斗。”

娜塔莎的表情又变得若有所思，不是那种因为突然听到这些史蒂夫和巴基都不怎么提起的往事而难过的表情。她轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的手臂，一种不言而明的理解在两人之间流转。她也了解痛苦，她比大多数人都知道失去是什么感觉，尽管也许他们所失去的东西不尽相同，但也差不多了，不管怎么样，战争就是战争，史蒂夫对娜塔莎无声的安慰很受用。

巴基和萨姆在客厅里发出一声大叫，他们正一心扑在萨姆拿来的什么电子游戏上。史蒂夫看向巴基，看着他眼角因大笑而出现的细纹，心里想着，有那么些自私地想，尽管巴基在过去经历了那么多的折磨，尽管他们之间横亘着漫长的七十年，他还是很高兴他们还能拥有现在，很高兴他可以再次看到巴基的笑容，也许不像以前那么肆意，那么无忧无虑，毕竟死亡总会留下些印记，但至少他现在脸上的笑容是真实的。

 

\---  
当然，总有那么些事情，不管巴基是怎么仔细全面地修改他和史蒂夫，还有咆哮突击队的维基百科词条，他也永远不会公之于众。要知道他甚至连他们的生日，最喜欢的冰激凌口味和他们最喜欢开的黄色笑话这些细节都写上去了，但有些事情总是太私人了。

巴基不会写史蒂夫是怎样在冬天的时候蜷着睡觉。他们那时候还很年轻，一起住在一个只带一个卧房的破旧小公寓里，那、公寓过太薄的墙体根本没办法保暖。他也不会写他是怎么样用自己的身子环抱着史蒂夫瘦弱的身体，两个人合盖一条单薄的棉被，两个人肌肤相亲。他会在史蒂夫睡着的时候，偷偷在他的额头印下一个个轻吻。

巴基不会写战争里的那些夜晚，史蒂夫是怎样大半夜不睡，在巴基做噩梦尖叫着醒来后温柔地把他哄睡。他那时候总是梦到自己还被绑在奥地利的海德拉基地里，周围是带着诡异笑容的科学家正向他走近，说着要用他来创建一个更好的未来。巴基当然也不会写他和史蒂夫那些在众人都熟睡后在篝火边的私语。他们会讨论战后的生活，讨论他们的未来，就好像两个人都很确定他们会有那么一个未来。他不会写那个史蒂夫向他坦承他爱着佩吉，等这一切都结束后，如果她愿意的话，他会和她结婚的那个晚上。他不会写那个瞬间他的心脏像是被什么狠命地在胸膛里攥住了，在他本来应该为好兄弟感到骄傲和开心的时候，一种奇怪的，不合时宜的疼痛在他的胸腔里蔓延。

巴基不会写史蒂夫是怎样不眠不休地满世界寻找他，或是他们在巴基突然忘了自己是谁，凭着本能发起攻击的那些近乎打架的缠斗。攻击的本能在他身上植入得太深了，他怀疑自己什么时候能够完全摆脱它。他也不会写史蒂夫学会的那些俄语的咒骂，因为巴基还是会在睡梦里说着梦话，就好像他马上又要被折磨，被洗脑，被冰冻。

巴基也绝对，绝对不会写那些，他的嘴唇亲吻在史蒂夫光洁肌肤上的感受，或是史蒂夫在他身下的喘息和颤抖，或是史蒂夫看着他的炙热目光，就好像自己是全宇宙他唯一在乎的人。巴基也绝对不会写史蒂夫现在还是会在睡梦中蜷成一团靠着他，就好像他还是那个瘦弱的史蒂夫。他们两个会在天气变冷的时候抱在一起取暖，在身上盖上一层又一层像山那么厚的被子，两个人因为各自的原因简直无法忍受寒冷。巴基也不会写他是怎样在他们认识十分钟后就无可救药、难以置信地爱上史蒂夫的，他确信史蒂夫爱上他的时间几乎和他一样长。两个人彼此逃避，在最渴望对方的时候几乎永远错过了，史蒂夫在战争前痛苦，而巴基在战争中痛苦，尤其在史蒂夫找到佩吉，两个人都认为也许这个来自布鲁克林的病小子终于有机会可以过上正常生活的时候。真的，这一切都没有关系，错误的信息不应该存在，但有些事情巴基却永远不希望世界知道，他小心翼翼，满含醋意地珍藏着这些小细节，就好像它们是他拥有的唯一珍宝（也许它们确实是他拥有的唯一珍宝，这也没有关系，正是因为这些小细节拼凑在一起组成了史蒂夫。世界这么大，有了史蒂夫，巴基再别无所求）。


End file.
